Sparring Match (Private Roleplay Between DeathstroketheHedgehog and Classicspace101)
An encounter with Issac lets Phlak decide to take on a little battle between the two. Characters: Phlak Issac Roleplay Start Issac: Phlak I think you should retire, crime rates are dropping nowadays. Phlak: Sounds like I'm clearing the competition... Fine by me. Issac: Actually, I heard that these guys who woke up from some sort of cryo sleep are cleanning up the streets along with capturing any meta-mobians. So I recomend it. Phlak: *shrugs* I'll think about it. It's not like I haven't dealt with metas myself. Issac: Cool, also I came here to tell you to stop your drug trade, cause its harmming a lot of people. Phlak: Alcohol kills people, but no one says anything about that. Stop trying to mess with my capital. Issac: or else what? Phlak: *eyes narrow* ...are you testing me? Issac: Yes. *he crosses his arms* Phlak: Tread carefully. *crosses her arms* You don't know who you're dealing with. Issac: I do know, a common crook. *he says mockigly* Phlak: I'm not your average crook. Issac: says who? Phlak: Says me, says all of these islands, says the vigilante here. *smirks* Issac: Oh, ok, well still I gotta know, are we gonna fight to the death or something? Phlak: *sighs* You're regretting your decision. *gets into a boxer position* Issac: Nah, undead dont have many regrets. *Pulls out sword and shield.* Phlak: *makes an intrigued expression* Weapons allowed as well? Fine by me. *awaits Issac's first move* Issac: ok. *switches to a talisman and charges up a lightning bolt* BOOM! Phlak: *draws her pistol to quickfire before the lightning bolt is charged* Issac: *throws the lightning bolt and moves himself so he is hit in the arm instead of the chest* Bullets, simple effective and rather boring in my opinion. *pulls out his sword* Phlak: *attempts to dodge the lightning strike, getting a dose of it as well.* I.. ow.. never liked using toys either. Issac: Got any good Melee weapons on you? *He prepares to attack* Phlak: *smirks* my fists. *she punches the ground to cause a mini earthquake in the area.* Issac: *loses his balance and uses his sword to gain stability* Phlak: *takes the moment to close the distance, aiming a punch for Issac's chest.* Issac: *sees this and raises his shield to protect himself* Phlak: *ends up colliding with the shield with the force to flip a car* Issac: *Instead of flying away or the shield shattering into peices Issac just gets thrown off balance* Ow! Sheesh, you really hit hard! Phlak: *flips off the shield, staring at Issac for a moment before rubbing her hand.* The hell is that shield made of? Issac: Reinforced Steel, and it comes from my universe, so shields take blows worse that that. *He runs at Phlak and prepares to strike her* Phlak: *gets into a defensive pose* Issac: *rolls past her and then attempts to backstab her* (how sharp is the sword btw?) (sharp enough to go through dragon scales and damage stome golems, dark souls logic apperently) (never did get the chance to play dark souls myself, so I'm not too sure about that) (I recommend it. Anyways its the sunlight straight sword so it does minor lightning dmg) (alright) Phlak: *not making a move yet to leave her open, was able to react to the roll accordingly and narrow dodge the stab, the sword managing to graze over her skin but not penetrating it.* Issac: Nice reaction time Phlak: *slowly backs up* Your roll was way too obvious. Try again. *smirks* Issac: Alright, your on! *he switches his sword out for a bow as big as he is* Dont ask its my worlds logic. *he pulls out and arrow and takes aim* Phlak: *charges towards Issac, her feet crashing the ground hard enough to shake it.* Issac: *releases the arrow before almost falling over* Phlak: *attempts to block the arrow with her forearm* Issac: *the arrow hits and its sharp point goes right through your hand* *depends on how sharp the arrow is* (Sharp enough to kill dragons.(even though its DS logic I still think these arrows should do some damage)) Phlak: *notices the arrow manages to pierce halfway in her forearm. She grunts in pain as she takes it out and tries to dropkick Issac* Issac: *Rolles out of the way, but barely* Sheesh, you seem to have pretty thick skin. Phlak: *held her arm where it bled, looking at Issac* You're gonna pay for that one, knight in trashy armor. Issac: Hey! This armor is actually in fine condition! The metal recently polished and repaired. Phlak: Hope you have money to send it back to the workshop. *she charges at him again, this time surprisingly fast.* Issac: I fixed it myself. *Issac charged at Phlak as well, shield ready to defend* Now time to face the sunlight! Wait, thats a back one. Phlak: *leaps into the air, but somewhat off, as if she had jumped to the side* Issac: Crap! *runs right past her and into a wall.* (almost forgot this exists) (it's cool, lol) Phlak:*due to jumping at an angle, she was able to turn quickly, and tries to charge and punch Issac from behind* Issac: *Is hit and flies right through the wall* GAHHHH! Phlak: *stops where she is, seeing how much damage she has done to the armor* Issac: *the armor looks fine, but issac dosent.* Ow. Ok, nice hit! Phlak: ..so what's the armor made of? Is it an Ardrius alloy? Some other alien metal? Issac: Steel, leather and chain mail. *he quickly gets back his barings.* Phlak: ..Definitely isn't our kind of steel... *she rubs her hand a bit, prepping for Issac's next attack* Issac: *raises his shield* yeah, its steel from the dark souls universe, heck this armor once even took the blow from a giant with a sword 5 times my size! Phlak: I'll take that as an invitation to hit harder. *she begins to charge again, but moving slower than before, despite not being tired* Issac: Thats not what I meant! *readies his shield* Phlak: *pulls her arm back, seeming as if she would punch Issac dead on as she got within five feet of Issac* Issac: WAIT! *he switches his shield with a larger rock shield and braces himself* Phlak: *throws her hand, but not to punch, but to grab the top of the shield. It seemed that she had faked a punch to grab the shield and attempt to flip over it. If nothing happens, either A: Phlak's brute strength will rip the shield out of Issac's grip, or B: Issac would basically be Hulk/Loki slammed.* Issac: *The shields fly out of his hands* Oh. so that was your plan. Phlak: *tosses the shield behind her a good distance* Okay.. let's see what you can do when you're forced on the offensive. Issac: Ok. *a small flame appears in his hand* Back up or else this will hurt more than intended? Phlak: Hmph. *She tries to charge to the Issac, in a diagonal zigzag* Issac: *Throws a fireball bigger than himself* Take this chaos bed visteege! (idk how to spell that last one) Phlak: *looks at the fireball with awe as she tried to roll past it* (idk what that word even means .3.) Issac: *Throws an large lightning bolt at her as well* Phlak: *due to rolling she cannot dodge it* (how many volts is this?) Issac: *the lightning bolt hits her sending an untold amounts of pain and volts through her body, thankfully she dosent die* (Idk, I guess it would be a leathal amount to normal humans because of how much dmg it does in DS) Phlak: *staggers for a moment, collapsing, but tries to forcing herself to stand up.* (gonna get some lunch, expect me back 5-10 minutes from now) Issac: *walks over sword in hand* (ok) Phlak: *shakily gets to her feet as she glares at Issac* Dick move.. Issac: I know. Anyways, im rather bored now, why are we fightning anyways? Phlak: Hey, you were the one who asked for it, I gave you what you wanted. *shrugs* Issac: Oh, well that was a bad idea... I thought you were a boss. *He stands there contemplating what he did.* Wanna get some coffee later? Phlak: As in mob boss? ...Well, yeah, just not the stereotypical type. *She seems fine from the electrical shock already* I could do with some coffee. Issac: Ok, so we cool now? Phlak: *rubs her arm* I say we finish this fight later. You've intrigued me. Issac: Great! so we are now kinda friends! *He sounds a lot more cheery than before* Phkak: I'd consider this a rivalry, but hey, your words. *jerks her thumb back* I decided not to crumple your shield. You might want to get it. Issac: Ah yes! *he goes and picks up his shield and puts it away, and then they went to starbucks and had a great rest of their day!* (would this be the end now?) (kek, actually...) Phlak: *seems to disappear when Issac turns around after picking up his shield, a card on the floor where she was* Issac: What? *picks up the card* *the card read an address to a casino, written on it the words, 'You'll find me here' Issac: Oh mah gawsh! my new freind is inviting me over to her place! (can't really do much here, so you can wrap it up .3.) (ok) And that is how Issac and Phlak became friend/rivals! The End! Category:Roleplays Category:Private/Closed Roleplays